the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Damara
Damara was a sparsely populated kingdom in the Cold Lands of Northeast Faerûn. It was ruled by King Gareth Dragonsbane as of 1371 DR, and, with Vaasa, formed the Bloodstone Lands.Damara's current ruler (as of 1479 DR) is King Yarin Frostmantle. Major geographical features Forests The Earthwood forest was a small forest known for its resilience, with trees growing back extremely quickly. Mountains The Galena Mountains were a jagged range of icy mountains that were largely inhabited by goblinoids and giants, but were also home to dwarves who mined the bloodstone, iron and silver deposits. Bloodstone Pass was the only pass through the Galena Mountains that was large enough for significant trade, linking Damara with neighboring Vaasa to the west. Climate The people of Damara were generally hardy, and the winters were harsh. During the summer, the farming season was short. Politics From its earliest days, Damara was divided into counties ruled by noble houses but united under the throne of Damara. These provinces were baronies, or city states, with craftsmen and trade centers, and duchies, or supply provinces, with farming and mining communities. These counties were: * the Duchy of Arcata * the Duchy of Bloodstone * the Duchy of Brandiar * the Duchy of Carmathan * the Barony of Morov * the Barony of Ostel * the Barony of Polten * and the Duchy of Soravia History Early History Damara's capital, Heliogabalus, was founded by Feldrin Bloodfeathers, the first King of Damara, in 1075 DR.It had a long line of monarchs until the death of King Virdin in 1357 DR by Zhengyi. During this time, Damara thrived on foreign trade, particularly through caravans to Ilmwatch in Impiltur and to the settlements on the Moonsea, through the gap between Rawlinswood and the Earthspur Mountains known as Merchants Run. Shipments of bloodstone were made throughout Traders Bay, and in Sarshel. Trade was also made through the Bloodstone Pass in the Galena Mountains, through the sparsely populated Vaasa, and through Garumn's Climb and beyond. The Witch-King In just one night in 1347 DR, Castle Perilous was created on a crag in northern Vaasa by the lich Zhengyi, and he claimed power in Vaasa, garnering the support of the goblins, giants and orcs, as well as creatures from other planes and the undead, and the Grandfather of Assassins. In the same year, Wolf Winter struck Damara, in which the harvest was destroyed by early frosts, leading to widespread starvation, and dire wolves, some lycanthropes, spread into northern Damara. This coincided with an evil creature infesting the Bloodstone Mines, halting the mining operation that was responsible for almost half of Damara's bloodstone revenue and killing hundreds of miners. In 1348 DR, the armies of the Witch-King Zhengyi occupied Bloodstone Pass and swept into Damara, massacring many Damarans and plunging the nation, along with Vaasa, into a decade of war. Narfell and Impiltur offered no help with the conflict on the grounds that they had their own problems to deal with. A stalemate was reached in 1357 DR when King Virdin's Damaran army was involved in a standoff with Zhengyi's forces across the Ford of Goliad on the river of the same name. The stalemate lasted throughout the month of Kythorn (the source material gives "June" as the month but this is not on the Faerûnian calendar) until Virdin used a magic wand, believed to have been given to him by his chief lieutenant Felix, which he believed would allow his army to safely cross the river. It was a deception and Zhengyi's army had been waiting for this moment. They struck while much of Virdin's army was in the river, laying the decisive blow. Virdin, who was watching from a nearby hill, was assassinated by a dagger used by an unknown assassin, believed to have been Felix. Damara restored Gareth Dragonsbane and a group of intrepid adventurers eventually managed to break the Witch-King's rule after a number of adventures, culminating in the defeat of Zhengyi himself in 1359 DR. In this same year, Gareth Dragonsbane was crowned King of Damara. In the years since King Gareth Dragonsbane’s rule in the late 1300s, the fortunes of Damara waned.“Uluin of Merkurn, Annals of Soravia, 1454 DR.” As of 1479 DR, Damara is ruled by King Yarin Frostmantle, considered by many to be a petty, incompetent, and oppressive tyrant. Notable locations *The Gates *Monastery of the Yellow Rose *Tree-Gem of Bloodstone Towns and cities *Heliogabalus *Green Hill Notable Inhabitants * Gareth Dragonsbane * Ellery Dragonsbane * Pavel Shemov * Athrogate Other Heliogabalus (pop. 25,000): The old seat of Damara's monarchies, Heliogabalus is literally "the end of the road" for northbound traders in the Realms. The city itself is run by independent merchant guilds, who in turn hire the mercenaries that police and guard the city from outside influences. Before the Witch-King, Heliogabalus was its own province under the direction of the King. Now, it's the seat of the Barony of Morov. When asked how they feel about it, the locals generally respond: "It's just Morov the same!" Trail's End (pop. 8,000): A popular caravan stopover and the main "gateway" city along the border with Impiltur, Trail's End is the first city that most newcomers to Damara see. As such, there're a fair number of adventurers living within the city - most of whom both hire themselves out as caravan guards, and head out into the wilderness to hunt the local monsters. Praka (pop. 11,000): The sister-city of Trail's End, Praka is second only to Heliogabalus in terms of influence on Damaran culture. It's a beautiful city, with tall walls and spiring towers, laid out with a keen attention to aesthetics. Praka is home to most of Damara's artists and writers. Today, the depredations of its ruler, the sorceress Sylvia, leaves the city isolated from both the rest of its own barony, and the kingdom as a whole. Bloodstone Village (pop. 7,500): Damara's fourth largest city, Bloodstone Village has almost always been a place that swings between boomtown and ghost town. This changed when Gareth came in and built several large fortifications in the area, and the town's population has swelled as a result. While the village has no standing militia, the largest and best trained army in all of Damara is only a few hours walk away, manning the Gates. Kinbrace (pop. 4,500): Kinbrace sprawls out over twenty five square miles, and is surrounded by farmlands. A city of fiercely independent people, it stands out amongst Damaran cities for its lack of walls - instead being ringed by six large, impressive castles; each of which is owned by a different, independent local lord. While most of the locals band together, internal bickering does occasionally spring up; a bout of this allowed Zhengyi to so easily conquer the region in the past. Ravensburg (pop. 3,500): Known for producing the finest horses in the Cold Lands, Ravensburg is presently a bubbling pot of intrigue - the locals hate their current leader, the potential-impostor Helmont XV, they distrust Gareth Dragonsbane's intentions almost completely, and they absolutely despise Dimian Ree for seizing the seat of the old monarchy. Despite this, the locals are fiercely loyal to the old throne, and are determined to do the correct thing - they just can't quite figure out what that is. Goliad (pop. 900): A small walled town surrounded by sprawling farmlands, Goliad is the heart of Brandiar. The people here are used to hardship, having suffered through the worst of the war against Zhengyi. Despite all that, they've pulled through, and are close to completing the Temple of Dionysus, a large stone structure consecrated to Ilmater. Valls (pop. 1,300): The heart of the Duchy of Arcata, Valls is currently a quiet, distrustful place. The people wait and watch as Gareth makes his play for power, and Duke William's control of the area is kept in check by his own Ducal Guard - who are now "secretly" aligned with King Gareth. Palishchuk (pop. 750): While Palishchuk is located in Vaasa, it's odd enough to be worth mentioning here - it's a city of half-orcs. Remarkably, they're making a concerted attempt to establish their race as a goodly, orderly society, and have made peaceful overtures to all their neighbors. These efforts have won them the goodwill of most humans in northern Damara, and even the vast majority of the local dwarves have no significant qualms with them. In time, it's likely that Palishchuk will grow to become one of the largest, most peaceful, and most successful cities in Vaasa. The Black Holes of Sunderland: Located in southern Vaasa, this hilly region is honeycombed by cave systems (some shallow, others deep and interconnecting into confusing subterranean warrens). It's the locals, however, that have earned a name for this area - monsters ranging from goblinoids, to orcs, to giants of all sorts, as well as magical beasts like leucrotta and owlbears. In addition, many brigands and intelligent undead fled here after Zhengyi's fall, bringing with them loot and treasure pillaged during his better days; all these things combined make these lands a popular destination for adventurers. The Bloodstone Mines: The dwarves of the Bloodstone mines have dug down deep - deep enough to break into the Underdark more than once. Adventurers and mercenaries are freely invited to explore (and clear out) tunnels and cave systems that the dwarves' mining have opened up. So long as they don't get into the miners' way. Castle Perilous: The former seat of Witch-King Zhengyi, Castle Perilous is a ruined mound of ironworks and rubble in northern Vaasa - one best avoided by any sane individual. On the surface, a massive flight of Chromatic Dragons has taken refuge in the ruins of Castle Perilous, with sightings of huge reds, greens, blues and blacks having been confirmed. Below the rubble, it's rumored a vast system of tunnels and underground chambers was constructed by Zhengyi, to house his experiments, and some of the more vile of his champions. Adventurers speak of untold horrors below, made only worse by devious traps both magical and mundane. Castle Perilous is swiftly developing a name for itself as an adventurer's deathtrap on par with the likes of Undermountain. The Bloodstone Gates: Despite the fact they're less than half complete, the Bloodstone Gates are already regarded as one of the Wonders of the Forgotten Realms, a marvel of fortification. The Gates are composed of two separate walls - one in Vaasa, and one in Damara. The Damaran wall is over three miles long, thirty five feet tall and twenty feet thick. A large, flat-topped guard tower rests every 300 yards (with a goal of placing ballistae and pivoting catapults on each tower, though only 15 such are completed thus far). The Damaran Gate itself is a massive piece of solid iron, with two other smaller entrances shortly down the wall reserved for when anything smaller than an army needs to go through. A castle anchors each end of the Damaran Wall, with the western castle being an impressive display: a large fortress nestled up against the mountains, with over 200 additional chambers dug into the stone itself. This fort is the home of the Ilmatari Order of the Golden Cup. The Damaran Gate is far from being complete, but it's still greatly impressive. The Vaasan Gate, while significantly smaller, is fully functional. The pass is only a half-mile long at this point, but the wall is sixty feet tall and thirty feet thick, with a top that's well patrolled and bristling with siege weaponry. A pair of small fortresses secures each end of the wall (much smaller than their Damaran counterparts). The Vaasan Gate is home to a great number of diplomats, merchants, and adventurers - all of whom are coming from or going to Vaasa to do their business. This has made the Vaasan gate a major marketplace for both Vaasa and Damara - fair prices are offered to the Vaasans for their goods here, so much that almost all of them make the effort to drive their goods south to the wall. Gareth also offers free food and shelter here for all those who need it, and the local smithies are willing to outfit any adventurers (at significantly cheaper than the market price) who are willing to go north into Vaasa to help settle the land. Damaran officials will also pay out bounties to adventurers who bring them the ears of monsters they slay. 1e- Religion in the Bloodstone Land: -Ilmater is the chief god of Damara (the King himself is a Paladin of Ilmater), and the region has several large churches and monasteries dedicated to him: such as the Temple of St. Dionysus in Goliad, and the Monastery of the Yellow Rose (dedicated to St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred) in the southern mountains. The region's history of oppression, hardship, and Ilmatari kings has led to the Crying God being, at the very least, respected by almost all Damarans. -Bahamut is another popular god in the region, as the dragon king's intervention allowed Orcus and Zhengyi to be thwarted. Damara is home to what is, most likely, the ONLY significant number of human worshipers of Bahamut anywhere in the Realms. -Silvanus, Mielikki, and Chauntea are extremely popular amongst the commonfolks and those living further out in the wilderness (as they are almost anywhere in the Realms). Queen Christine herself is a practicing druid of Silvanus. -The number of barbarians in Vaasa and the Nars (along with the local history of warfare) has led to Tempus being quite popular in Damara and the regions surrounding it. -The Cult of Orcus continues to have a wide following amongst evil humans and goblinoids in the mountains of Vaasa and Damara, despite having been thwarted in their efforts by Gareth and Bahamut. -The rebirth of Bahamut's worship in the region may very well have drawn the attention of Timat, as evidenced by the massive flight of dragons to the icy ruin of Castle Perilous. 1f- Organizations of Note The Alliance of Beltwatchers: This group is a formal military alliance between the dwarves, halflings, svirfneblins, and centaurs living in and around the Bloodstone Valley. Together, they're capable of levying forces vastly superior to most of the individual Damaran baronies; but each group has signed individual treaties of good will with King Gareth Dragonsbane. They might not be willing to fight his war for him, but should any future civil war come into the Bloodstone Valley, they'll stand in defense of their homes alongside him. The Bandit Army: The remnants of a portion of Zhengyi's former army, the Bandit Army consists of brigands, goblins, orcs and assassins (altogether, around 200-400 along with about 100 or so medium skeleton/zombies remain, with the vast majority being goblins and orcs, in that order). While these might make up the smallest portion of the monstrous races in the region, they have the distinction of being organized and united. Led by the Grandfather of Assassins, Timenshko, a wizard named Knellict, and Banak, the High Priest of Orcus, this force makes its way by accepting funding from Dimian Ree to put pressure on both Vaasan settlers, and the Damaran frontiers. It's likely they'd openly take the field, should war break out between Ree and Dragonsbane. Garuk's One-Ears: While dozens of individual monstrous tribes dot the mountains, one in particular is growing immensely rapidly, composed of goblins, orcs, and bugbears. Led by a massive goblin named Garuk, new initiates are paid in gold for their membership - so long as they cut off their left ear and present it to Garuk as proof of their loyalty to the tribe. The ears are then (supposedly) boiled into a hearty stew to be shared by all the tribe - in reality, Garuk has connections with half-orcs from Palishchuk: each new member simply receives half of the bounty earned from turning his ear over to Damara! The Twilight Riders: A group of seven powerful heroes and adventurers who set off every single night on magical steeds. These men and women, champions and heralds of Gareth Dragonsbane, head off throughout Damara each night to lend aid whenever aid is needed: be it fighting off raiders, goblins, or remnants of Zhengyi's army - or settling disputes, finding a child's lost pet, or showing a local farmer a more productive way to farm his land. The Watchers: Anyone passing through the southern Earthspur valleys is liable to feel like he or she is being watched - because they are. In order to master themselves, and learn what it is to truly survive in a harsh land, the monks of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose oftentimes take 3-6 month sabbaticals into the wilderness. These Watchers observe the wilderness to study it (particularly monitoring the progress of any adventuring parties they see, though they avoid contact). They never spend two nights in the same place, wandering 20-50 miles each day regardless of weather or season, and are known to develop bonds with the local animals - spending nights in bear caves, or running with wolves. They do all this to develop a relationship with the world around them - effectively enough that 99 out of 100 watchers return to the monastery after half a year completely unharmed. The History of Damara Damara The lands of Damara lye between the Galena Mountains to the northwest, the Earthspur Mountains west and southwest, the kingdom of Impiltur to the south, the Rawlinswood to the southeast, Giantspire Mountains to the east and the Great Glacier to the northeast. More than 100,000 square miles. To the north lies Vaasa. To the west, beyond the mountains, is the Moonsea region. To the south is Impiltur and beyond that, the Sea of Fallen Stars. To the east looms Narfell and the Great Dale. Geography Damara and the surrounding lands are a cold region. Freezing winds roll down from the Great Glacier and swirl through the mountain peaks, making the long winters Damara longer still. The hardy people of Damara get along fairly well overall, but even so, deadly winter, takes its toll among the folk who live here. Summer brings a short but fruitful farming season. Game is plentiful and the rivers tame enough to be useful. Generally speaking, the lands south and east of the Galenas provide a tolerable life, if not a comfortable one. Damara's northern border runs along the Great Glacier, while the Earthspurs mark most of Damara's western and southern border. Impiltur is an important neighbor around the southern tip of this mighty mountain range. Natural boundaries separate Damara from Narfell to the east. Huge Rawlinswood, the Giantspire Mountains, and Icelace Lake have kept the two nations further apart than their literal proximity would seem to indicate. Population More than 80% human, Damaran's tend to think of all other races as inferior and generally look down on them. More than half of the non-humans are hobbits, with dwarves, half-elves and half-orcs making up most of the remainder. Politics The neighbors are still restless and unsure about Damara. Impiltur was on the virge of invasion less than a year ago, but Gareth has purchased enough political stability with the region to keep them a bay, for now. The County of Polten still maintains the gap to Impiltur and a thriving trade with their southern neighbor. Narfell still has little interest in Damara, and the stability of the Barony of Eastmont has kept them neutral, even if it didn't convince them to become allies. The County of Eastmont still continues a thriving trade with the Clans of Narfell. Neighbors Vaasa The northern most kingdom, Vaasa is also the smallest. The kingdom lies in a triangular region bounded by the Earthspur Mountains, the Great Glacier, and the forbidding Galena Mountains. For centuries untold, Vaasa remained an unclaimed wasteland of frozen moors and broken clumps of tundra, a captured pocket of deep winter. Summer does come here, if only for a few short weeks. Even then, Vaasa feels the edge of its climate's wickedness. When the moor-waters melt and the top layers of tundra soften, the entire region becomes one vast bog of sludge and mud where "the tallest horse would wet its belly," as the saying goes in Damara. Even more insidious, many bottomless bogs open up, particularly in the central region, above the Beaumaris River. These deadly moors would do much more than "wet a horse's belly!" Where small farms have been scratched in Vaasa's rocky soil, harvests show a somewhat fertile land. However, nowhere in all the kingdom has a large enough stretch of arable land been found capable of supporting a large-scale community. Few people live in Vaasa. Even they probably wonder why. History of the Region For centuries, the story of this region was simply the story of Damara. The cold wastes of Vaasa attracted little attention from scholars (or anyone else!) outside the mountainous barricades of the region. The people of Vaasa gathered in scattered communities of hunters, trappers, and farmers, all pitifully poor, and eking out a squalid, uninteresting existence. Damara, though, had a different tale to tell. This kingdom traces its noble lines back almost three centuries, to the time when Heliogabalus was founded by Feldrin Bloodfeathers, the first king of Damara. Thereafter, his long, unbroken line of heirs ruled Damara, only ending with King Virdin's death. Until the most recent generation, the kingdom was a force on par with Impiltur. Damara maintained strong trade relations with the city-states along the Moonsea and along all the reaches of the Sea of Fallen Stars. The narrow gap between Rawlinswood and the southern expanse of the Earthspurs is still known as Merchants Run, though few merchants use it today. At the height of Damara's glory, long caravans of merchants transported chalcedony down this pass to the fortress of Ilmwatch along the Easting Reach. They, were welcomed and even protected by the legions of Impiltur. Fortified by brigades of Impilturian soldiers, the Damaran merchants then crossed through the Traders Bay region and into the great port of Sarshel. Ships from Thesk and all the nations floating vessels on the Sea of Fallen Stars met the merchants with open arms and open purses. A second trade route, shorter but more difficult, carried the precious stone through Bloodstone Pass, the only sensible trail through the mighty Galenas. From there, the stone went to points north and west. Because it crossed through the wilds of Vaasa and through the Earthspur Mountains along Garumn's Climb, this route was not preferred. But, Garumn's Climb has proven invaluable to Sembia and the city-states on the Moonsea, especially in times of heavy pirate activity, or on such occasions as when the Moonsea was cut off from the main waterways by a particularity nasty dragon turtle, as happened a few decades ago. Furthermore, Damara had little to fear from its neighbors. Protected by imposing natural boundaries, with the noble houses united under the rule of a single and, well accepted king, there was little cause for unrest. The king maintained an army only to protect the caravans, and to defend the outlying rural communities from bands of raiding goblins and other creatures. Certainly, the scattered tribes of Vaasa could never unite or pose more than a marginal threat. Peace was the norm, and the expectation of future prosperity, obvious. The, Rise of the Witch-King Barely twelve years ago, in FR 1137, a calamitous event in the wastes of Vaasa rocked the stability of the entire region. In a single night, the fortress Castle Perilous arose only 60 miles north of the Galenas and the Damaran border. From this fortress stepped Zhengyi the Witch King. The Witch King claimed the sovereign powers of the kingdom of Vaasa. Winning the cold hearts of the countless goblins, orcs, and giants living in the mountains, the Witch-King pulled them all into his fold. Zhengyi enlisted the aid of powerful denizens of the lower planes, evil priest and legions of undead. With this vast army swiftly assembled, and further aided by the infamous Grandfather of Assassins, the Witch King prepared for war. Damara didn't see the sudden build up of forces, due to a series of catastrophes, that were likely fostered by the Witch King. Trouble in the Bloodstone mines followed by early frosts which destroyed the harvest and the winter that ensued was a huge burden for Damara. Starvation was common among man and beast alike. The Witch King's armies attacked the very next year immediately taking Bloodstone Pass. The armies pushed on, driving hard into Damara and massacring all in their path. After the shock of the initial lightning attack Damara recovered and began to fight back. For ten years, Vassa and Damara fought. Neighboring nations looked on with more than a passing interest, fearing the shape of their own future if Zhengyi won. Most of the loyal and powerful nobles of Damara were slain by assassins. Only two years ago the Witch King had secured his hold on Damara, but then he disappeared for a time, leaving Damara and Vassa in chaos. Before leaving Zhengyi had divided Damara into separate, independent baronies. In spite of the hardships descending on the land, the puppet rulers of these baronies squabbled, conspiring against each other. Each would fight another over whatever might add to his own power and wealth. Combined with the tribute to the Witch King, this disarray crushed the people of Damara, and the kingdom was quickly thrown into political and economic chaos. Throughout this time civil war and infighting continued while the area continued to be plagued by natural disasters. Each of the petty lords grabbed what ever power they could and made pacts with Zhengyi's lieutenants. Finally a hero emerged among the Damara's. Gareth Dragonsbane and his company of adventurers destroyed the greatest of Zhengyi's lieutenants, organized some of the provinces, and eventually destroyed Zhengyi. After the Bloodstone Wars This series of wars, civil wars and catastrophes that began with Zhengyi's rise to power is commonly referred to as the Bloodstone Wars. Peace in Damara is far from secure. Although open warfare is no longer an open threat the battles have turned to the political arena. Gareth and his company have established political base in the Barony of Bloodstone, and in fact Gareth is the current Baron of Bloodstone. A large portion of the Damaran armies, under the command of Olwen Forest-friend, that he helped organize against Zhengyi, have taken the area north of Bloodstone Pass known as Sunderland. This currently provides a buffer against any remainder of Zhengyi's forces. The remainder of Gareth's armies are used to patrol the interior of Damara, primarily to protect the rural areas from the forces that some of the Barons still retain. For the past two years Gareth has been fighting a war of politics and propaganda. His goal is to return Damara to a single kingdom, but not necessarily with him as the king. Impiltur Damara's southern neighbor, Impiltur controls access to the Easting Reach and the Dragon Reach the two primary sea lanes in this area. Impiltur remained mostly neutral during the Bloodstone Wars, until near the end as Zhengyi's forces were being driven out of Damara when their forces tried to annex Polten and Ostel. Impiltur regrets both remaining neutral during the Witch King's invasion and trying to annex portions of Damara. Ostel and Polten both expanded south into traditional Impiltur land as they drove these forces out. Impiltur's official stance toward Damara is still one of neutrality. With the disruption of trade caused by the Bloodstone Wars, and the recent increase in banditry an piracy, Impiltur has its hands full at home. Narfell Damara's eastern neighbor, Narfel is still a land of independent nomadic tribes. They were ready to stop Zhengyi's forces if he attempted to enter Narfell, but the Nar's stayed home. Narfell's primary wealth is its horses. The Nars are among the finest horsemen known, and they demand much of their steeds. The tribes have bred exceptional qality into their horses. Tall, sinewy, and tough, these steeds possess and endurance and raw strength unequalled on Toril. The Nars love to deal, and the Trade Fair is one of the great pleasrurs of every tribesman. They have weakness for sparkling and colorful objects, and every year they eagerly trade horses fo rtrinkets. Eastmont has established strong ties with some of the Nar tribes, and many in Damara fear the strength this may give the Graydon family. "Deed not Blood", is the rule in Narfell, and the Nars judge all by their actions. The Provinces Damara is currently divided into nine provinces that range in title from Baronies, to Counties to Duchies. Little of this has to do with any real claim to nobility, but mostly to the individual charisma and leadership of the current lord of the province. County of Arcata Ruling House: Horgath Present Ruler: William, 1st Count of Arcata Population: 9,000 Capital: Ostra (300) Arcata occupies the area between the southern portion of the Beaumaris River and the south western leg of the Galena Mountains. Formerly the Duchy of Arcata, the previous duke was one of the first of the Damaran lords to turn against Gareth's forces after they drove Zhengyi's forces from the area. The Arcatan forces were badly beaten and many of them joined Gareth. During the defeat of the Arcatan forces the Duke of Carmathan took advantage of the situation and annexed some of the land that was previously part of Arcata. Arcata was reduced to a County, but William still retained the rulership. Mostly farmer and miners the people of this province strongly support a united Damara, under the rulership of Gareth, even if the nobility feel they have been humiliated, and still hope to put one of their own on the throne. Barony of Bloodstone Ruling House: Tranth Present Ruler: Gareth Dragonsbane, 6th Baron of Bloodstone Population: 12,000 Capital: Bloodstone (7,500) The Barony includes the towns of Windless, Bloodstone and Darmshall, and the areas known as Bloodstone Pass and Sunderland. When Gareth Dragonsbane married Lady Christine of the House of Tranth, he became the sixth baron of this land, and added the area of Sunderland to what was once the smallest province of Damara. The population of this area is swelling as more Damarans, many former soldiers, flock to the fertile valley of Bloodstone, and the banner of Gareth. The farmers, miners and soldiers of Bloodstone are completely loyal to Gareth's cause, and work hard toward a united Damaran kingdom, with Gareth as the King. Duchy of Brandiar Ruling House: Brandebury Present Ruler: None, currently represented by Dormythyrr, Steward of the Duchy Population: 8,000 Capital: Goliad (900) Located just south of the Galena Mountains, and bordered by the southern branch of the Beaumaris River to the west and south, and the Goliad River to the east. The first to fall to Zhengyi's forces, Brandiar is now without a noble family. A land of scattered villages, and farms, the Duchy has remained neutral throughout most of the internal conflicts. Many of the former inhabitants of this Duchy died in Zhengyi's first attacks, and many more gave their lives to drive Zhengyi's forces from the land. Currently the Duchy is divided. Those living in the northern and western areas are leaning toward Gareth, while those to the southeast still retain ties to the larger cities of Morov. Duchy of Carmathan Ruling House: Devlin Present Ruler: Hellmont the 15th, 22nd Duke of Carmathan Population: 37,000 Capital: Praka (11,000) Taking advantage of the internal turmoil of the last two years Carmathan has annexed part of Arcata, and has forced the Barony of Ostel in to the Earthspur Mountains, south of their former land, which Carmathan absorbed. The ruling house or Carmathan has been in turmoil for the past two years. Dashard Devlin was the puppet assigned by Zhengyi after most of the ruling family was assassinated. Dashard forged evidence that he was of the Devlin blood line, and has not only held the title, but has nearly double the Duchy's size. Until recently the new Duke in Praka has used the misinformation network well. Many Carmathans are quite convinced that Gareth was and is a power-hungry dog seeking conquest, not cooperation. Carmathan was, and may still, likely be the greatest obstacle to Gareth, but not to a united Damara. A few months back one of the Twilight Riders discovered evidence that indicated Dashard was not of noble birth. The Monastery of the Yellow Rose, began an investigation into this, but this ended less than two months ago with the arranged marriage of Dashard Devlin to Tanya Graydon Devlin, wife of the previous Duke. In addition to his strong ties to Morov, and Polten it would appear that the current Duke of Carmathan also has the support of Eastmont. County of Eastmont Ruling House: Graydon Present Ruler: Vernon Graydon, 1st Count of Eastmont Population: 15,000 Capital: Trailsend (8,000) Located east of Lake Mogador, west of the Giantspire Mountains and between Rawlinswood and Hardrock Run, Eastmont is the newest County. Formerly a small, border Barony next to the Giantspire Mountains, Eastmont was the only Damaran province to hold out against Zhengyi. During the Bloodstone Wars, Eastmont expanded its holdings west to Lake Mogador, land that was previously part of the Barony of Polten. Polten had lost most of their forces and were worried about an invasion from Impiltur. Previously dependent upon mining in the Giantspire Mountains, the addition of the trading towns along Lake Mogador has greatly increased Eastmont's population and wealth, and the recent marriage of Tanya Graydon to Duke Helmont of Carmathan has strengthened them politically as well. County of Morov Ruling House: Banacath Present Ruler: Dimian Ree, 1st Count of Morov Population: 38,000 Capital: Heliogabalus (25,000) Located between the Goliad River and the Galena Snake, from the Galena Mountains south to lake Mogador. This firtle river valey in the center of Damara, is a major player in Damaran politics. Only recently elevated to a County, during the Bloodstone Wars Morov expanded its area of responsibility north to the Galena Mountains. Dimian Ree is one of only three surviving members of the line of Feldrin, and the people retain their loyalty to him and his claim to the throne out of habit and expediency. The merchants are only concerned with the flow of trade, and they care little whether Dimian Ree or Gareth Dragonsbane rules. Wealth is the key, and any upset o f the status quo makes the merchants nervous. Dimian Ree has lost support outside of Morov because of his failure to support Gareth's armies as they drove Zhengyi's forces from Damara. The Barones of Ostel is his staunches ally, the merchants only want to keep trade flowing, and they are his strongest backing, but even they will not tolerate a weak ruler on the throne. County of Morov Ruling House: Banacath Present Ruler: Dimian Ree, 1st Count of Morov Population: 38,000 Capital: Heliogabalus (25,000) Located between the Goliad River and the Galena Snake, from the Galena Mountains south to lake Mogador. This firtle river valey in the center of Damara, is a major player in Damaran politics. Only recently elevated to a County, during the Bloodstone Wars Morov expanded its area of responsibility north to the Galena Mountains. Dimian Ree is one of only three surviving members of the line of Feldrin, and the people retain their loyalty to him and his claim to the throne out of habit and expediency. The merchants are only concerned with the flow of trade, and they care little whether Dimian Ree or Gareth Dragonsbane rules. Wealth is the key, and any upset o f the status quo makes the merchants nervous. Dimian Ree has lost support outside of Morov because of his failure to support Gareth's armies as they drove Zhengyi's forces from Damara. The Barones of Ostel is his staunches ally, the merchants only want to keep trade flowing, and they are his strongest backing, but even they will not tolerate a weak ruler on the throne. Barony of Ostel Ruling House: Praka Present Ruler: Baroness Sylvia, 22nd Baron of Ostel Population: 13,000 Capital: Dumfee (1,100) Now located on the border of Impiltur, in the Earthspur mountains around Icemelt, and north of River Icehilt. Oster was previously located on the eastern banks of Lake Mogador and the Great Emphras River. As the Bloodstone Wars were drawing to a close Impiltur made an effort to annex Polten and Ostel only to be driven back. Polten and Ostel both claimed land that was prevously Impiltur's and both lost land to stronger internal provinces. Ostel provide the least forces in support of Gareth's armies, as Sylvia, Baroness of Ostel was appointed by Zhengyi, and is hated by her people. This is one of the reasons it was so easy for Carmathan to annes her lands. Her personal charisma and power, however are what allowed her to hold on to the land taken from Impiltur. County of Polten Ruling House: BelMaris Present Ruler: Donlevy, 1st Count of Polten Population: 10,000 Capital: Tellerth (2,300) Polten fills in the gap between Damara and Impiltur formed by the Earthspur Mountains on its western border and the Rawlinswood to the east. During Impiltur's attempt to annex portions of Damara, Polten added the cities of Lenchford and Milltown, and has a strong hold south to the intersection of the Great Emphras River and the Sidewinder River. During the early part of the Bloodstone wars the previous Baron of Polten sent his young son into hiding to protect him, and insure an heir after the wars. His cousin, Zorth, was assigned the Barony by Zhengyi, but when the young heir returned he quickly stepped aside. Zorth remains the chief advisor to the new Count of Polten, a young man of only 16 winters, but his new wife, Wendy Graydon BelMaris is quickly replacing Zorth. Young Donlevy's natural charisma and leadership have allowed him to reestablish strong trade ties with Impiltur, despite the failed attempt by Impiltur to take Damaran land and the successful expansion of Polten in to traditional Impiltur lands. Duchy of Soravia Ruling House: None. Present Ruler: The Council of Three. Duke Ulysis Graydon, 2nd Duke of Soravia Population: 12,000 Capital: Kinbrace (4,500) East of the Galena Snake, and north of Icelace River, Soravia is the newest and largest of the Damaran provinces. This may sound impressive, but the vast proportion of the province is rough grassland and barren tundra. At the end of the Bloodstone Wars several of the Damaran warlords establish a council of three lords to rule Soravia. Originally Gareth Dragonsbane, Olwen Forest-friend and Solomon Graydon formed the council to rule Soravia. With Gareth's marriage and into the Tranth family he became the Baron of Bloodstone, he was replaced by Galena Silvermane on the Council of Three. The council selected Solomon Graydon to be the Duke, and the council is the only authority that can determine who will be the Duke of Soravia. Six months ago Lord Solomon Graydon retired and Ulysis Graydon was selected as his replacement on the council and as the new Duke. Damara's capital, Heliogabalus, was founded by Feldrin Bloodfeathers, the first King of Damara, in 1075 DR. It had a long line of monarchs until the death of King Virdin. During this time, Damara thrived on foreign trade, particularly through caravans to Ilmwatch in Impiltur and to the settlements on the Moonsea, through the gap between Rawlinswood and the Earthspur Mountains known as Merchants Run. Shipments of bloodstone were made throughout Traders Bay, and in Sarshel. Trade was also made through the Bloodstone Pass in the Galena Mountains, through the sparsely populated Vaasa, and through Garumn's Climb and beyond. In the years since King Gareth Dragonsbane’s rule in the late 1300s, the fortunes of Damara have waned As of 1479 DR, Damara is ruled by King Yarin Frostmantle, considered by many to be a petty, incompetent, and oppressive tyrant. Bloodstone Pass is the only reasonable crossing point through the Galena Mountains in Northeast Faerûn and acts as a trade route between Damara and Vaasa. Due to the extremely impassable terrain that constitutes the majority of the mountain range, the pass is the easiest route and is of great strategic importance to both Damara and Vaasa. It is in the Barony of Bloodstone and Bloodstone Village, the Bloodstone Mines, Lake Midai, Waukeshire, the Vaasan Gate, Windless, and Virdin are all in the pass. Bloodstone Pass was originally formed only around 1070 DR when the edge of the Great Glacier withdrew to the north In just one night in 1347 DR, Castle Perilous was created on a crag in northern Vaasa by the lich Zhengyi, and he claimed power in Vaasa, garnering the support of the goblins, giants and orcs, as well as creatures from other planes and the undead, and the Grandfather of Assassins. In the same year, Wolf Winter struck Damara, in which the harvest was destroyed by early frosts, leading to widespread starvation, and dire wolves, some lycanthropes, spread into northern Damara. This coincided with an evil creature infesting the Bloodstone Mines, halting the mining operation that was responsible for almost half of Damara's bloodstone revenue and killing hundreds of miners. In 1348 DR, the armies of the Witch-King Zhengyi occupied Bloodstone Pass and swept into Damara, massacring many Damarans and plunging the nation, along with Vaasa, into a decade of war. Narfell and Impiltur offered no help with the conflict on the grounds that they had their own problems to deal with. A stalemate was reached in 1357 DR when King Virdin's Damaran army was involved in a standoff with Zhengyi's forces across the Ford of Goliad on the river of the same name. The stalemate lasted throughout the month of Kythorn (the source material gives "June" as the month but this is not on the Faerûnian calendar) until Virdin used a magic wand, believed to have been given to him by his chief lieutenant Felix, which he believed would allow his army to safely cross the river. It was a deception and Zhengyi's army had been waiting for this moment. They struck while much of Virdin's army was in the river, laying the decisive blow. Virdin, who was watching from a nearby hill, was assassinated by a dagger used by an unknown assassin, believed to have been Felix. Kirkwall (halfling village): elected mayor ruler; AL NG; 200 gp limit; 10,000 gp assets; 250 population (95% halfling, 3% elf, 1% human, 1% half-elf). Authority Figure: Ibbott Rook (mayor)(halfling male, Fighter level 5) Important Characters: Cala Graycastle (halfling female, Ranger level 2 & Fighter level 3), Marnel Tague (blacksmith- halfling male, Fighter level 4), Kiejliche (human male, Wizard level 9), Cherian Genaver (halfling female, Cleric level 4). Kirkwall is a modest halfling settlement stationed in the very rough climate of the Cold Lands. The settlement has outlasted several orcish raids and even a dragon's rage only 3 years past. Due to the wicked climate, the halflings live directly off of its crops. With less than 4 months of warmth, it leaves very little room for error. It is known as one of the smallest and more peaceful communities within Damara. The village of Kirkwall is one of the oldest surviving communities in the region known as Damara. It was nearly unscathed by the Vaasa invasion because it held little assets and was no military threat to the Witch King, Zhengyi. Currently the village is at its pinnacle as a society with Mayor Ibbott Rook leading the way. Rook's brewing of the popular ale, "Boarblood", along with several quality harvests have been the reason for this. The wicked climate makes agriculture very difficult in the Cold Lands and the halflings good fortune has been profitable. Basic produce such as vegetables and fruits are what the farmers grow along with various ale-making components (wheat, barley, etc...). The most famous and accomplished inhabitant is Ibbott Rook, a well-known brew master and mayor of Kirkwall. Below is a listing of the major farmsteads and businesses in Kirkwall: 1. Rook Farm and Brewery- Owned and operated by Ibbott Rook (NG halflng male Ftr5) and his family. The Rooks grow all the ingredients for "Boarblood", a popular ale in the Cold Lands known for its rich red color. Ibbott is assisted by his sons Jusino, Helmer, and Dugue in running the brewery. His wife, Lenay (LN halfling female Rog2) oversees the farm which is maintained by a slew of hirelings. Besides being the wealthiest halfling in Kirkwall, Ibbott is also the mayor and chief justice of the village. He is a jolly fellow whom always offers a helping hand to a halfling in need. (Also owns the Lively Run) 2. Gleefoot Goat Farm- This small livestock farm is run by the Gleefoot family. Bertrand Gleefoot (CG halfling male Mer2) and his brother-in-law Dekan Buzzell (LG halfling male Ftr2) are the co-owners and are always jocking for control. The farm is primarily a goat farm, but other livestock such as chickens and pigs are breed here too. The Gleefoot Cheeseshop is run by Reva Buzzell (Bertrand's sister) whom makes all its cheese from the products produced here. The entire Gleefoot and Buzzell family (24 halflings total) lives in the one modest-sized home built next to the barn. They sell their products well below (50%) normal market value and always have above average merchandise. 3. Uriondo Timmet's Farm- This farm is where Maeshowe's Tomb resides (far back are of plot). See Approaching the Tomb for further details on that. The farm grows various vegetables and has three fields of barley. Uriondo Timmet (LG halfling male Mer7), the oldest resident of Kirkwall owns the farm but allows his son's Lanno (CG halfling male Ftr2) and Lerrick (CN halfling male Rog2) to handle everyday operations. The Timmet family has a working contract where they grow many of the ingredients that Ibbott Rook uses in his popular brew. Lanno and Lerrick are assisted on the farm by their families (21 halflings total). Uriondo still tries to help out but is normally found in the village telling stories of valor and adventure about Kirkwall's former resident (and his great grandfather), Maeshowe. 4. Farm of Guillery Basinait- see Raid of the Basinait Farm for current information. A small farm, even by halfling standards was that of Guillery Basinait. If the PCs do not accept the farm as payment in the end, the farm will go up for auction within 3 months. 5. Village Commons- In the center of the village is what is known as the Village Commons. This consists of 5 separate businesses and a few miscellaneous homes. The businesses are as follows: A- The Gleefoot Cheeseshop- Run by Reva Buzzell, sells various cheeses and also is a bakery. Fantastic quality of food. B- The Lively Run- The town's inn that serves only products made by Rook Farms, because Ibbott Rook owns the building. The inn is operated by Rook's son-in-law, Yordanis Tague (NG halfling male Ftr2). The Inn has a fair-sized gathering hall in the rear that serves for town meetings and ceremonies. It also has 1 room that accommodates human-sized guest. In here is where the PCs can encounter Cala Greycastle, the village's current established adventurer. Cala Graycastle: Female Rgr2/Ftr3; CR 3; Small humanoid (lightfoot halfling); HD 2d10+4, 3d10+6; hp 37; Init +8; Spd 20 ft.; AC 18 (touch 15, flat-footed 14); Atk +10/+10 melee (1d4/19-20/x2, masterwork daggers) or +6 ranged (1d6/x3, masterwork shortbow); SQ favored enemy: humans, halfling traits; AL LE; SV Fort +9, Ref +6, Will +1; Str 11, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 8, Cha 10. Skills and Feats: Climb +5, Hide +13, Jump +1, Listen +1, Move Silently +9, Spot +4, Swim +3, Use Rope +9, Wilderness Lore +4; Improved Initiative, Track, Twin Sword Style (when fighting with two daggers, may choose one opponent on her action and gain a +2 armor bonus to AC against that target; this bonus stacks with the armor bonus from armor and shield), Weapon Finesse (dagger), Weapon Focus (dagger). Favored Enemy: The ranger has selected human as a favored enemy. She gains a +1 bonus to her Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Wilderness Lore checks when using these skills against humans. She gets the same bonus to weapon damage rolls against creatures of this type. She also gets the damage bonus with ranged weapons if the target is within 30 feet. Halfling Traits: +2 morale bonus to saving throws against fear; +1 racial bonus to all saving throws, +1 racial attack bonus with a thrown weapon, +2 racial bonus to Climb, Jump, Listen, and Move Silently checks (already figured into the statistics given above). Possessions: necklace of fireballs (Type II), 3 sleep arrows, masterwork studded leather armor, 2 masterwork daggers, masterwork short bow, 17 arrows, 50 gp. Greycastle is evil and hates humans, killing them any chance that she gets. However, no one in town knows her true alignment as she masks it well. Cala will join up with the PCs if offered to assist in chasing the kobolds from the Tomb. Mayor Ibbott Rook recommends her to the PCs as a potential aid in the task (and future endeavors). C- Orkney's Goods- This is a general store that peddles miscellaneous products. The owner, Orkney Mehlen (NG halfling male Wiz1) loves to barter for new items. When he finds out the village has outsiders in the area, he will rush out to trade with them. D- Marnel's Smithy- A blacksmith whom also does much of Kirkwall's carpentry work as well. It is owned and operated by Marnel Tague (NG halfling male Ftr4), brother of Lively Run innkeeper Yordanis Tague. Marnel actually was an apprentice for several years of EogerFirebeard, a master dwarven blacksmith. Marnel makes quality products of iron and is equally talented in woodworking. He will always charge non-halflings 20% more than he would one of his own. E- The Kirkwall Market- This actually is not a real market, but a store that sells a collaboration of products. All the various farms bring their products here to have Anitria Breitback (NG halfling female Mer2) sell them for the farms. Breads, vegetables, fruits, meats, wine, and of course some "BoarBlood Ale" are available at very reasonable prices. Anitria runs few caravans to and from Impiltur as well and is always looking for adventurers to guard her cargo. 6. Messmer Winery and Vineyard- This small farm is only being in operation for a couple years but has a growing reputation. Korzelius Messmer (LN halfling male Rog2) began the winery when Ibbott Rook failed (though lack of interest) in starting one and sold the slow-growing vineyards to Korzelius. A traveling mage sold Korzelius some potions he said would bolster his crop. Bolster it did, becoming full grown in a matter of weeks. Ever since, the vines come back strong each year and full of flavor. Messmeer sells a variety of wines and the fruit he uses to make it through Anitria Breitback and the Kirkwall Market. 7. The Dumbleton Farm- Run by Drisdom Dumbleton (NG halfling male Ftr1) and family, this farm raises livestock- specializing with chickens, domesticated turkeys and pheasants. Besides raising the livestock, the farm grows its own feed for the animals. Drisdom is known as the village "lush" and there are several stories of him and an unlucky goat floating about. 8. Kiejliche's Cottage- The lone human to live in Kirkwall and to be accepted as one of their own. Kiejliche (NG human male Wiz 9) is an old necromancer whom looks over the town. Kiejliche loves to travel to hear news of the Realms from beyond Kirkwall. He currently is not Kirkwall, hence the frantic need of help from the halflings. On the door to his cottage, it reads "Gone for Now- Due back Sometime". The Cottage itself is wizard-locked shut and has several wards of protection placed upon it. If the door is opened by any other then Kiejliche, all of its belongings disappear into a Portal of Holding. The Cottage looks fairly modest for an accomplished mage, but the locals keep the gardening up to make its surroundings quite beautiful. 9. House of the Harvest- This is a small temple dedicated to Sheela Peryroyl, the halfling goddess of nature, weather and agriculture. Its construction is nearly finished, as it was started only two years ago by a young cleric by the name of Cherian Genaver (LG halfling female Clr 4). Cherian is assisted by 2 young (1st level) acolytes. The temple provides general temple services of healing, and also has a small collection of area maps (Cherian was a cartographer before entering the service of Sheela). 10. The Kirkwood- The Kirkwood forest is a small wooded area (so small that it doesn't show up on most maps) that surrounds the village of Kirkwall. The forest consists mainly of coniferous vegetation and the normal wildlife that coincides with that. A strange, yet harmless druid known as Exner (LN human male Druid:Silvanus 5) calls the forest home and protects its wildlife. Approaching the Tomb- (EL 3) Hidden as scouts for the kobolds are 4 lone kobolds placed in the barley field approximately 20' from the tomb. When their general area is approached by anything, they attack loudly to alert their kin of intruders. On top of the grassy knoll where the tomb lays, is another kobold that serves as a lookout. Kobolds have limited vision in the daylight (Spot check -4), but excellent night vision (Spot check +4). When one of the scouts are engaged in combat, the others respond to its aid within 1 round. The lookout will engage the PCs using its short bow, while shouting warnings to the scouts. From afar, all that is visible is a large mound of grass amidst a field of barley. The peaceful looking hill being a chambered tomb of a forgotten hero is hard to believe. A herd of deer graze in the field near the hill, oblivious to your approach. The hill looks to be about 25' high and 116' in diameter. Kobold Scouts (3): CR 1/2; Small Humanoid (reptilian); HD 1d8 (3 hp each); Init +1 (Dex); Spd 30 ft.; AC 15 (touch 12, flat-footed 14); Atk +0 melee (1d6-2, halfspear); SQ Darkvision 60 ft., Light Sensitivity -1; AL LE; Fort +2; Ref +1; Wil +0; Str 6; Dex 13; Con 11; Int 10; Wis 11; Cha 8; Skills and Feats: Climb +0, Craft (trapmaking) +2, Hide +5, Jump +0, Listen +2, Move Silently + 4, Spot +2, Swim +0, Alertness; Darkvision: A warrior can see in the dark as though in normal daylight. Light Sensitivity (Ex): A warrior is sensitive to light and gets a -1 circumstance penalty to attack rolls in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Possessions: Leather armor, halfspear. Kobold Lookout (1): CR 1/2; Small Humanoid (reptilian); HD 1d8 (3 hp); Init +1 (Dex); Spd 30 ft.; AC 15 (touch 12, flat-footed 14); Atk +0 melee (1d6-2, halfspear), or +3 ranged (1d6, crossbow); SQ Darkvision 60 ft., Light Sensitivity -1; AL LE; Fort +2; Ref +1; Wil +0; Str 6; Dex 13; Con 11; Int 10; Wis 11; Cha 8; Skills and Feats: Climb +0, Craft (trapmaking) +2, Hide +5, Jump +0, Listen +2, Move Silently + 4, Spot +2, Swim +0, Alertness; Darkvision: A warrior can see in the dark as though in normal daylight. Light Sensitivity (Ex): A warrior is sensitive to light and gets a -1 circumstance penalty to attack rolls in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Possessions: Leather armor, halfspear, and crossbow with 10 bolts. Outside the Tomb- (EL 3) When the scouts are disposed of, out of a door set in the hill rushes 4 more kobolds with primitive spears. They grunt wildly as they attack. The remainder of the kobolds close the door to the tomb and prepare for battle. Kobolds (4): CR 1/2; Small Humanoid (reptilian); HD 1d8 (4 hp each); Init +1 (Dex); Spd 30 ft.; AC 15 (touch 12, flat-footed 14); Atk +0 melee (1d6-2, halfspear); SQ Darkvision 60 ft., Light Sensitivity -1; AL LE; Fort +2; Ref +1; Wil +0; Str 6; Dex 13; Con 11; Int 10; Wis 11; Cha 8; Skills and Feats: Climb +0, Craft (trapmaking) +2, Hide +5, Jump +0, Listen +2, Move Silently + 4, Spot +2, Swim +0, Alertness; Darkvision: A warrior can see in the dark as though in normal daylight. Light Sensitivity (Ex): A warrior is sensitive to light and gets a -1 circumstance penalty to attack rolls in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Possessions: Leather armor, halfspear. Category:Locations in the Bloodstone Lands Category:Locations in the Cold Lands Category:Monarchies Category:Human locations